Feuilles d'automne
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Pour La Petite Sayo. Joyeux anniversaire !] Il y avait un arbre sur le côté de l'Observatoire. Un arbre aux feuilles d'automne qui, disait-on, avait le pouvoir de rendre la force à qui n'en avait plus.


Il y avait un arbre sur le côté de l'Observatoire, un grand arbre à l'écorce acajou et aux belles feuilles rousses. Alors que la maison des Célestelliens était verte, moussue et fraiche comme une journée de printemps, cet unique éclat feu faisait presque tâche. On l'aurait presque dit anormal, si ça n'avait pas été qu'un arbre au feuillage d'automne. Les jeunes apprentis s'y rendaient parfois, pour jouer à qui grimperait le plus haut et le plus vite, car l'écorce était plus lisse, plus glissante que sur les autres arbres. Et les vents étaient plus forts, plus puissants qu'au plus haut sommet de l'Observatoire. On disait aussi que ses feuilles rousses et or avaient le pouvoir de redonner des forces à qui n'en avait plus.

Mais un jour, à force de grimper et de chahuter dans l'arbre, l'un des apprentis tomba et se brisa les ailes. Il faisait nuit, c'était le soir d'une épreuve de courage comme les novices s'en lançaient parfois, et il fallut plusieurs heures pour retrouver le malheureux, tombé au fin fond de l'une des crevasses de l'Observatoire. C'était une époque où l'Yggdrasil était faible, et les petits, peu nombreux. On redouta de les perdre tous et de voir s'éteindre le peuple béni des Célestelliens. On décida de mettre en place une procédure très resserrée de protection des petits Célestelliens, et l'accès à l'arbre fut interdit. Plus tard, lorsque l'Observatoire changea de forme -comme ça arrivait parfois-, le passage menant à l'arbre fut condamné, et avec ces vents plus forts qu'au plus haut sommet de l'Observatoire, l'accès à l'arbre d'automne fut définitivement perdu.

Des siècles plus tard, un jeune Célestellien dont on disait que les cheveux étaient aussi blonds que le soleil, et le courage, la sagesse et la bonté, à nuls autre pareils. Mais il était loin d'être le novice le plus apprécié de l'Observatoire. Au contraire, son maître avait souvent pour lui des mots durs et des entrainements intensifs, prétextant qu'étant le meilleur, il devait faire honneur à l'Yggdrasil, et ne jamais se reposer sur ce qu'il apprenait avec tant de facilité. Ce mentor n'était pas seulement exigeant, il était aussi très dur. Un jour qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ses brimades et de sa méchanceté, le jeune Célestellien aux cheveux de soleil s'envola aussi haut que ses ailes délicates pouvaient le porter. Tout à sa douleur et à sa frustration, il franchit les vents puissants qui entouraient l'arbre d'automne, et se laissa retomber, à bout de force, sur l'une de ses branches. Les reflets roux et dorés de ses feuilles d'automne l'enveloppèrent de leur tiédeur, et il semblerait qu'elles lui redonnèrent la force dont il avait besoin. Ce jeune Célestellien aux cheveux de soleil devint le meilleur Gardien que l'Observatoire ait connu. Non seulement son courage et son amour des mortels furent loués par tous, mais en plus, il devint un mentor attentionné, patient et admirable.

Mais comme la vie était rarement clémente, autant chez les Hommes que chez leurs Gardiens ailés, ce Célestellien élu par l'Yggdrasil disparut un jour et ne réapparut plus. Il laissa derrière lui peu d'êtres à l'aimer vraiment, mais parmi eux il y avait son disciple, au caractère peu facile mais à la dévotion sans faille. La perte de son mentor fut une véritable épreuve pour cet apprenti qui, même adulte, avait conservé une amitié profonde avec son maître. Ses conseils, sa sagesse, sa patience et son attention lui manquèrent tant qu'elles creusèrent comme un vide dans son coeur. Il était toujours l'un des meilleurs Gardiens que son peuple ait connu, mais le chagrin causé par cette perte le rendit plus lointain et plus hautain.

Cependant, un tel abattement laisse des traces, et il arriva un moment où le fier Gardien ne put plus faire face au poids qui meurtrissait son coeur. Un jour qu'il cherchait une échappatoire aux regards de pitié que ses semblables lui lançaient, et ne supportant plus ce dédale de salles et de couloirs que son maître avait si souvent foulés, il décida de s'isoler ailleurs, dans un endroit qui ne lui rappellerait pas sans cesse son mentor disparu. Chérubelle, sur le Protectorat, était aussi marquée par cette absence que l'Observatoire, puisque c'était cette ville que son professeur lui avait léguée. Alors, il décida de voler aussi haut que ses puissantes ailes pouvaient le porter, aussi vite et aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Tout à son chagrin et à sa solitude, il finit par franchir les vents puissants qui entouraient l'arbre d'automne, et se laissa retomber, à bout de forces, sur l'une de ses branches. Les reflets ensoleillés de ses feuilles d'automne lui rappelèrent son mentor. Il ne croyait pas à toutes ces niaiseries arguant qu'un parfum, un paysage, un mot rappelant une personne aimée rendaient heureux, car au contraire ça le rendait très triste. Mais ces reflets de soleil lui donnèrent aussi la hargne. Il s'en voulut d'être aussi faible, aussi défaitiste face à son maître qui n'avait jamais renoncé, malgré la jalousie et la défiance dont il avait parfois été la victime. Ce Célestellien était fort et fier; ce constat le remua. La douceur des feuilles d'automne lui redonnèrent la force dont il avait besoin. Il demeura l'un des meilleurs Gardiens que l'Observatoire ait connu. Sa force, sa persévérance et sa droiture furent loués par tous. Il prit des siècles avant que choisir un disciple, mais lorsqu'il devint enfin maître, il fut le plus juste, attentif et impliqué qu'on eût pu voir.

De mémoire de Monde, plus personne ne trouva refuge auprès de l'arbre d'automne jusqu'à la fin de l'existence des Célestelliens. A part une fois, sans doute, mais ce fut en rêve. L'enfant qui le revit était douce et paisible, elle était si pleine d'espoirs et de rêves que jamais elle n'eut besoin de retrouver de la force auprès de cet arbre enchanté. Dans son rêve, elle vit l'arbre devant elle, aussi captivant et magnifique qu'à sa première jeunesse, paré de ses sublimes feuilles feu et or. Elle crut être devant une créature mystique, et ne fut pas étonnée lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre autour d'elle :

"Mon enfant, un jour, tu auras besoin de moi. Mais je ne serai plus là depuis longtemps. Ta vie ne sera pas facile, mais tant que tu te souviendras que j'existe, tu retrouveras toujours ta voie.

-J'entends, répondit cette enfant célestellienne. Mais comment pourras-tu m'aider si tu n'es plus là ?

-Je ne suis pas une chose que l'on a besoin de voir pour en recevoir de la force, répondit l'arbre d'automne. Tant que tu croiras en moi, tout se passera très bien."

Et, alors qu'il disait cela, les reflets ensoleillés de ses feuilles d'automne enveloppèrent l'enfant. Comme le premier Célestellien à avoir trouvé refuge auprès de lui, la novice célestellienne porta dans son coeur la force que l'arbre lui avait donné. Mais hélas, comme les épreuves s'enchainaient, et que le monde qu'elle avait connu se décomposait autour d'elle, elle en vint à perdre la foi et la force qu'elle avait toujours eues.

Elle se souvint alors de ce rêve qu'elle avait fait étant enfant, et la parole de l'arbre d'automne dansa une nouvelle fois dans son esprit :

_"Tant que tu croiras en moi, tout se passera très bien"._

Et tant qu'elle continua de croire en tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, le monde continua de vivre autour d'elle.


End file.
